La melodía
by Melanie Riddle
Summary: La ex Kaoru Kinomoto presenta: Un espejo de deseos puede jugar como doble filo, una canción sufrida es el final de la historia… ¿podrá cambiarse? – REVIEWS!... fic corto. YxA
1. Default Chapter

**_Summary_**:**La ex Kaoru Kinomoto presenta: Un espejo de deseos puede jugar como doble filo, una canción sufrida es el final de la historia… ¿podrá cambiarse? – REVIEWS!**

_Los espejos muestran lo que quieres ver... ya sea bueno o malo_

_La agonía del hombre es no conseguir lo que quiere_

_La felicidad se encuentra en pequeñas cosas_

_Pero la esperanza está en nosotros...  
_

Este fic está dividido en tres partes:_  
_

Parte I:___ El espejo _

Parte II:_La melodía_

Parte III:_ Final alternativo_

**Espero de todo corazón que les guste!**

* * *

**La Melodía**

Parte I:El espejo

Como todas las noches, el silencio se hizo presente como rey en la cena de los prometidos. Ni una palabra, sólo miradas inquisidoras y preocupantes de parte del chico cortaban de vez en cuando la inestabilidad del ambiente. Una vez terminada sus cenas, la rubia se levantó y quebrando la sumida tradición de ver su novela, se dirigió sin dar explicaciones al segundo piso de la pensión.

Los ojos de Yoh seguían clavados en las escaleras, aún cuando la figura de Anna ya había desaparecido. Se permitió dar un suspiro y negó con la cabeza, y en forma monótona se retiró a la cocina.

"Un mes…" – repetía mientras lavaba la vajilla. Y esas dos palabras resonaban en su mente conforme pasaban los días… Su abuela les dio un espejo, con el propósito de examinarlo minuciosamente bajo la vista de la itako. Era una tarea fácil, pero que obsesionaba a la rubia.

Y ahora, como era de esperarse, estaría arriba, encerrada en su cuarto, frente a un pedazo de cristal que la alejaba de él y de todos.

¿Y para qué?... sólo para el beneficio de otros. Cabe aclarar que no estaba de acuerdo con ese plan; pero cada vez que protestaba frente a la mirada negra de ella, no podía más que apoyarla.

Era su trabajo, su _reconocimiento_ por todos sus méritos… al igual que su responsabilidad. Y eso, Yoh lo entendía.

Y como si hubiera dado en el clavo, arriba suyo una persona estornudaba. Frente a ella, su proyecto reflejaba su esbelta figura.

"Ohhh… pobre Annita. Es tan débil, que sólo una palabra basta para que pesque un resfriado…" – una voz chillona y maligna repetía constantemente la misma oración en la mente de la rubia.

"Cállate" – susurró ella, ignorando la risa de ese ser y poniendo toda su concentración en el espejo.

"Jajaja… la verdad duele¿no?" – volvió a susurrar esa voz, mientras Anna veía en el espejo una familia feliz. Todos conocidos, especialmente la mujer de cabello rosado… - "Dicen unos sabios, que los sueños no se hacen realidad…"

"También dicen, que si deseas algo con todas tus fuerzas, lo obtendrás." – respondió altiva.

"Ohhh… pero míralos, pequeña. Míralos bien… y dime si éste fue tu sueño" – Anna cerró los ojos con amargura. Ese ser tenía razón.

Frente a ella sonreían tres personas. Un hombre de ojos chispeantes, una mujer de sonrisa afable, y una niña de mirada traviesa. Él, moreno. Las dos chicas, eran de cabellera rosa.

Y lo que más le dolía, era como los tres la saludaban. Hacía un mes veía la misma imagen, los mismos rostros, toda una tortura.

"Sabes que este espejo no miente, Anna…" – susurró – "… ¿por qué no te rindes y aceptas la realidad?"

Silencio. La única palabra que le daba paz cuando era aplicada. Pero ahora todo era diferente...

"Es cierto…" – una vez más, había caído en el juego – "¿Por qué no rendirme y aceptar las cosas como son?"

"… porque en la vida hay que luchar por lo que uno quiere, y eso me lo enseñaste tú, Annita" – llegó una voz a sus oídos.

Volteó la cabeza, y con una sonrisa enmarcada en el rostro del joven shaman, el cuarto le dio la bienvenida a su nuevo integrante. La sacerdotisa tapó con una manta el espejo, lo más rápido que sus reflejos podían. Y así, sin darse cuenta, la extraña luz que desprendía de él, para luego eliminar la imagen de esa familia.

Anna tenía miedo, miedo de que sus fuerzas flaqueasen si él veía esa imagen. Sino¿qué haría?. Era su deber contraer nupcias con el heredero de los Asakura. Y ese lugar nadie se lo arrebataría, su codicia podía más que eso. Porque a ella no le importaban los sentimientos de nadie, ni los suyos.

A ella no la importaba él.

… ¿o si?

* * *

___Holaaaaaaaa! Aquí toy yo, presentándome como Melanie Riddle con este fic para ustedes!... como es chiquito, prometo no tardar, ya que la idea la tengo y no me cuesta nada escribirlo. Pero eso si, quiero **reviews**, porque sino, este fic será un "ya fue" y otro más a la basura. Jajaja, soy mala, eh?_

___ Besos gente, y espero sus comentarios. Recuerden: mientras más sean, más rápida la actualización._


	2. La melodía

**La Melodía**

Parte II: La melodía

_Siempre, desde niña tuvo una canción para ella. Un juego de palabras cuya única función era el salvarla de la locura. Los entrenamientos eran duros y dolorosos; quizás por eso se vio en la obligación de hacer algo para no perder la cordura._

_Y funcionó…_

"Yoh…" – susurró su nombre, ausente – "¿qué haces aquí?" – retomó su pose fría, cruzando sus brazos y con el semblante levemente fruncido.

El shaman sabía que estaba en problemas, pues una vez más tomó su sonrisita y lentamente se acercaba a la puerta.

"Toqué" – dijo como toda respuesta – "¡Te juro que toqué antes de entrar!... ¡pero no contestabas Anna!"

"¿Y no pensaste que estaba ocupada?"

El miedo a ser castigado reflejó su semblante.

"Tienes que entenderme, Annita" – rió nervioso, aún más cuando los pasos de la rubia se acercaron a él.

"Tengo que entender¿qué?"

"Que me preocupo por ti…"

Una frase, tan solo una frase bastó para poner en duda su respuesta. Finalmente habló.

"Corrección" – le interrumpió – "… es la curiosidad que aumenta en tu hueco cerebro y no te permite pensar nítidamente que podría estar con algo muy serio" – cerró sus labios una vez terminado su discurso, atenta a la reacción de Yoh.

Una vez más, sus palabras fueron más que la razón. Estaba tan confundida, que volcó en ellas todos sus miedos en un sutil desahogo.

"Bueno Anna, _discúlpame_ por pensar que el trabajo te tragó." – y dicho esto, le dirigió una última mirada de decepción antes de salir de la habitación.

La rubia miró la puerta, guardó el espejo en su verdadera funda, y se fue cerrando con llave.

Esa noche fue perfecta para sentarse en el escalón de la puerta de entrada a la sala, y en la oscuridad y el aliento de los grillos, comenzar a recordar su vieja canción…

Con voz suave la cantó, tan lenta y pausada que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un pequeño tarareo… Se abrazó a sí misma, usando sus manos para tomar sus piernas y apoyar su aturdida cabeza en ellas.

_Yoh…_

Esa persona que aparecía cuando lo menos que quería era verlo, si se sentía sola o enojada… o cuando estaba frente al maldito espejo.

_Yoh…_

¿Por qué¿por qué? _¿por qué!._ Lo escuchaba aunque no hablase con ella, se preocupaba aunque éste ni la viera, se sentía culpable cuando estaba triste… ¡maldita sea¡maldito Yoh!... ¿qué le había hecho?

Mejor dicho: _¿qué se había hecho?_

Su relación, estancada. Si había importancia mutua era por compromiso. Y la amistad, no existía.

Su peso disminuía, la carga cada vez era menor, y un sentimiento de paz la invadió por completo. Se sintió bien y feliz una vez entregada al sueño.

Despertó. Sus ojos negros se abrieron con pereza, y aunque intentase levantarse un dolor en la sien se lo impedía. Se llevó una mano al lugar afectado, trató de incorporarse más por terca que otra cosa, pero una mano se lo impidió devolviéndola al futón.

_¿Dónde estoy…?_ -Un susurro acalló sus quejas.

"Tranquila Anna, debes descansar" – dijo una voz muy conocida por ella, y no pudo reprimir el bufido que salió de sus cansados labios.

"¿Quién me detendrá¿vos?" – preguntó hiriente.

"Si no me haces caso, lo haré"

Anna prefirió no escucharlo, y en un rápido movimiento se reincorporó, logrando así que el dolor aumentase.

"Estás resfriada" – le informó – "…te encontré dormida afuera, y con suerte no pescaste una pulmonía" – sonrió amargamente.

La joven lo miró. Un "_Lo siento…",_ escapó de sus ojos.

"Toma esto" – le dio un extraño brebaje, que la rubia dudó en tomarlo una vez sintió su olor – "El remedio de la abuela" – sonrió – "¿no te acuerdas?" – no lo escuchó más, se tomó todo el contenido del vaso sin respirar.

Mientras más cansada estaba, menos pensaba lo que hacía… Empezó a tararear en silencio, abrumada por la medicina. Se quedó callada por unos minutos. Y quizás, por no saber lo que hacía, se dignó a pronunciar esas palabras capaces de comerle la mente.

"¿Por qué?" – susurró con voz pausada, cada vez sintiendo más ese mundo distante a donde estaba.

"¿Qué cosa, Anna?" – preguntó sorprendido.

La rubia se acomodó mejor en su lecho, con los ojos cerrados y dormitando.

Yoh esperó en vano la respuesta, ella yacía dormida. Se veía tan inocente durmiendo, que no pudo evitar sonreír mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto, ya afuera.

* * *

Otra vez frente a su proyecto, ese pedazo de cristal que no hacía otra cosa que incomodarla. 

"Hola de nuevo, Anna"

"Hola otra vez, cosa rara"

La risa fue lo único que rompió el tenso ambiente.

"¿Es que no sabes mi nombre, pequeña?"

La rubia ni se inmutó en contestar.

"Bueno… "

Era una conversación tan monótona, tan aburrida, y tan conocida por ella. Pero esa rareza le decía cosas que otros no; le daba respuestas… Contestaciones que jamás llegaban... Era una tentación, incapaz de dejar pasar.

_Pero sólo uno más… _

No hace la gran diferencia.

…¿no?

Entre sus cavilaciones, una pequeña bola de energía se esparció en la superficie del espejo, y un talismán en su interior brillaba por cuestión de segundos.

* * *

Bien, sé que con palabras no voy a poder solucionar el gran retraso que tuve con este fic. Les confieso que ya lo tengo terminado. Pero no me convencía, ni este capitulo o el último. Hoy terminé de editar este, y les digo: cambié muchos detalles. Prometo que en la semana que viene tendré el otro terminado, editado y subido a fanfiction. Espero que les haya gustado, y RR! 


End file.
